


A Helping Hand

by DetectiveRiley (RavenWhitecastle)



Series: Geralt is Soft TM [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Broken Bones, Caretaking, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/DetectiveRiley
Summary: Bathing is a bit of a necessity for a bard. They need to look presentable, stage ready. And for Jaskier, it's a point of pride. But with broken ribs, it can be especially difficult to wash some hard to reach places. And poor Geralt happens to be available to help.-Nothing too spicy in this one, just some mild awkwardness and... involuntary noises.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt is Soft TM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Helping Hand

Geralt wasn’t sure he’d heard anything, at first. The night was winding down and Jaskier was in the washroom. Geralt thought he’d heard a voice, but chalked it up to being tired from a long week.

He heard it again a few minutes later. It was definitely coming from the washroom, and it sounded like Jaskier’s voice. Standing from his seat by the window, Geralt crossed the room and knocked on the door. “Jaskier?” he grumbled, “You all right?”

There was a splash. “Er, yeah! Fine!” came the reply, “Nothing to worry about or discuss, thank you.”

Despite the thoroughly reassuring response, Geralt waited a few moments more. Sure enough, the noise came again. It was Jas going, “OW! Damn it all…”

“Okay, I’m coming in,” Geralt announced. 

He regretted it as soon as he opened the door. Jaskier was sitting in the bathtub, fully nude.

“Oh!” Geralt exclaimed, holding a hand in front of his eyes. “Um. Sorry.”

Jaskier sighed. “Please, it’s not like I haven’t seen  _ you _ in the bath.”

“Yes, but…” Geralt cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“For gods’ sakes, put your hand down.” Geralt obeyed, and there was a moment of awkward silence. “Actually, now that you’re here… I could use your assistance.”

Geralt’s expression hardened. “Assistance with what?” he snarled.

Jaskier looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Nothing unseemly, I promise. Wouldn’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities. Do you remember when I broke my ribs earlier this week?”

Geralt nodded. A witch had thrown Jaskier against a wall before Geralt had been able to apprehend her, and Jas had been slightly injured. Geralt had been kicking himself ever since.

“Well, they… they haven’t quite healed yet,” Jaskier continued, “and I… can’t quite reach my back. Your help would be… greatly appreciated.”

He held up his sponge, and there was a quiet moment as Geralt considered it. It has been mostly his fault that Jaskier’s ribs were broken in the first place. With a long-suffering sigh, he took it and took a seat on a stool behind the tub. Jaskier sighed as Geralt lent a hand, scrubbing his shoulders.

“If you speak of this to  _ anyone, _ ” Geralt murmured into Jaskier’s ear, “your next bath will not be nearly so pleasant.”

Jaskier simply chuckled. “I hardly consider this my proudest moment. I promise I won’t brag.”

They spent the next little while in silence, the only sounds, the swishing and dripping of bathwater and the occasional hum or sigh from one of them. Until Geralt brushed Jaskier’s hair out of the way of the nape of his neck, and Jaskier moaned. 

Geralt froze. A split second later, Jaskier’s eyes flew open and he lurched forward out of Geralt’s reach, splashing water over the basin’s edge in his haste. “Ahem!” he exclaimed, looking anywhere but Geralt’s face. “That ought to do it. Thanks for the help, uh, friend. I’ll… see you in the morning.”

Startled, Geralt stood, setting down the sponge and moving to leave. “Erm, yes. Good night.” He put his hand on the door knob before he teased, “Next time, heed my advice and stay back.”

His attempt to lighten the mood elicited a sad grin, and he cursed as he closed the door behind him. Tomorrow morning was going to be awkward, indeed.


End file.
